1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to implements connected to poles. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to connecting devices that facilitate the connection of implements to poles. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to connecting devices that facilitate the connection of lacrosse heads to poles.
2. Description of Related Art
Poles are connected to various implements for use with certain rigorous activities. Such examples, among many possibilities, include tools (i.e. shovels, rakes, etc.) and sports activities. One such example of a sport activity that utilizes a pole to implement connection is the connection of a lacrosse head to a pole for the game of lacrosse. The pole is commonly fabricated using a hollow aluminum thin wall tube. The tube has a generally octagon shaped cross section and contains a hole through one of its side walls. The pole is inserted in a receiving portion (i.e. bore) of the lacrosse head where a complimentary hole located on the lacrosse head aligns to the hole of the aluminum pole after assembly. For a tight connection, a sheet metal screw is inserted through the hole of the lacrosse head and threaded into the hole on the aluminum pole for tightening. This maintains the assembly of the lacrosse head to the pole for use.
It has been observed that various implements can become loose during normal use. It has also been observed that various implements are required to be removed and reinstalled several times. Such removal and reinstallation can cause certain implements to become loose. This problem is very common with lacrosse heads. When lacrosse heads become loose, the user can become distracted when this condition occurs.
Therefore, there is a need for pole to implement connecting devices that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of prior art pole to implement connections.